


Jealous daddy - Fujitora x Reader x Kizaru

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Jealous daddy - Fujitora x Reader x Kizaru

Ever since the incident in the bathhouse with the admirals, you had cleaning duty for the next few months ordered by fleet admiral Akainu. It wasn’t all bad though, admiral Fujitora would come and help you, your now boyfriend, despite his disability. Most of the time you made him sit down and talk to you as you cleaned. Surprise right, ever since the incident, Fujitora pursued you to be his, despite all the sex with the others. He always treated you right and when it came to making love, he always made sure you were the one to finish first before ever letting you pleasure him, every time was always better than the last. Though Kizaru became jealous of your relationship with Fujitora, though you couldn’t see it from his face, inside he was reeling with jealousy. Watching the two of you from around corners and watching idly by as you were always on the arm of the blind man, silently potting on how he would attempt to win you back some way, somehow.

As the days pass, Kizaru had finally devised a plan as he was watching you feed Fujitora, one that pried on your kinks. Kizaru approached the lunch table and offered his usual lazy smile, “oooh~ enjoying lunch I see~” You and Fujitora looked in his direction, “oh hey there admiral Kizaru! Did you wanna join us for lunch? Pull up a seat!” You chimed innocently. Kizaru wasted no time taking a seat and getting between you two and looked directly at you cheerfully, “sooo~ you two love birds enjoying each other’s company lately~ it looks like it’s getting serious~” You smile blushing and scratch your cheek, “w-well I suppose it is, Fuji-kun is really sweet to me and stuff,” you admit, his face looking jealous for a brief moment, then immediately going back to his usual smile. “Oooh~ If I may suggest~ before you guys tie the knot~ maybe the three of us could get together one last time for a little bathhouse fun~ just like before~” You blush harder and look down at your lap, “t-tie the knot..? M-m-maybe I don- did you say three way?” You ask lighting up a bit, then forcing yourself to retreat, “g-gee I don’t know.. It would be up to Fuji-kun.” You and Kizaru look to Fujitora, feeling your anxiousness and excitement, he didn’t want to let you down despite his dislike of the idea, he offered a small smile, “sure my dear, if that’s what you truly want who am I to deny you.” You squeak in excitement and swiftly ran over to sit on his lap, hugging him and kissing his face all over, “I’ll make it up to you later I promise! You’re such a great boyfriend I swear!”

Kizaru watched silently as you flooded Fujitora with attention, he was sure he would win you over and steal you away from the sweet blind man. Later, as night fell, you and Fujitora made your way to the bathhouse together, your arms wrapped around his as you made your way. When you arrived, the door smelled very fragrant, not normally unusual for a washroom, but when you entered, the floor was covered in rose petals and the floral smell was more pungent, causing Fujitora to sneeze. “Are you alright Fuji-kun?” You ask, before he could answer, you hear the chipper tone of Kizaru, “ooooh~ welcome~ you like what I did~?” Kizaru chimed, “oooh~ before I forget~ here are some towels~” He smiled handing the two of you red towels to match the roses around, as well as his own towel around his waist, “and don’t worry about the mess my dear~ I’ll clean it up~” Kizaru chimed grasping your chin. You smile up at him innocently, “hey thanks Kizaru! You really are a cool admiral! Come on now Fuji-baby, let me help you undress.” Kizaru looked on as you pulled Fujitora to the center of the bathhouse and away from the door, helping him undress, kissing him and feeling around his body. You would kiss here and there as you exposed more skin. Kizaru then proceeded to help you undress as you aided Fujitora, the blind man staying silent all the while, only letting out gentle breaths.

You watched Fujitora’s face as you kissed down his body, as you get on your knees, you slowly slide down his unmentionables, letting his throbbing shaft fling out. You let out a little giggle as you gently press your lips to his tip, giving it a soft kiss, sending a shudder down his spine, “p-please _____, allow me to pleasure you first.” You shook your head and gave him a lick, Kizaru took this opportunity to get under you and had you sit on his face, licking between your moist lips. You gasp and proceed to wrap your mouth around Fujitora, slipping him inside as Kizaru slowly licked you. As you begun to bob your head, Kizaru glanced up, jealousy in his eyes, ‘that should be me..’ In his frustration he vigorously moved his tongue, earning soft moans from you. In a moment of clarity, he noticed and smirked, he grabbed your thighs and forced your hips down and forced his tongue inside you, pulling you away from Fujitora and forcing a loud moan out of you, “s-shit Kizaru! You’re really going out hard~” You drool slightly, moaning, leaving Fujitora hanging as you grip Kizaru’s hair, him eating you out deeply and hungrily, viciously. Kizaru had you nearly screaming in ecstasy, Fujitora just like the first time didn’t feel comfortable with all this. As you climax around Kizaru’s tongue, you were able to lean back forward into taking care of Fujitora yet again, he had lost his erection and you had to bring it back up again, kissing his down shaft and tip, around the area of it, giving his testicles a lick.

All the while Kizaru brought up your hips into an all fours position and he got on his knees behind you, prodding your entrance with his tip. As you get Fujitora back up again, sliding him back into your mouth as Kizaru slid into you, grasping your hips and slamming into you, forcing you to slam Fujitora down your throat. “_-_____.. Y-you don’t have to go that far..” Fujitora pants, gently stroking your hair, brushing his fingers over your cheek as he reached. Your head was swimming as Kizaru took you from behind and you took Fujitora from the front, it was an amazing feeling. As Kizaru plowed you from behind, he was sure that he was going to win you over for sure, making sure he remembered which buttons you liked pushed inside and out, playing with your breasts and giving a tug at your nipples. Though Fujitora felt uncomfortable, you managed to get him to finish. You gripped his hips and forced him down deeper into your throat for him to unload himself, pulling away slightly from Kizaru, slipping him out, causing him to finish on your backside. Kizaru looked disappointed at your seamen covered rear, he had really wanted to finish inside you, but he also felt strongly that he had won over your favor. Though, looking at how tightly you held onto Fujitora, it wasn’t looking very likely.

After the three of you finished up, you bathed with Fujitora, leaving Kizaru alone to bathe himself after all that a gloomy aura looming over him. Thereafter, getting Fujitora and yourself dressed, you offered the gloomy, angry Kizaru a smile, “thanks for that admiral Kizaru! I really needed to get that outta my system. You’re a pretty cool guy!” Kizaru grumbled something and waved dismissively, “alright well see ya later!” You chime leading Fujitora out. Kizaru just sat there in silence, festering, his jealousy reaching it’s boiling point. As you walked down the hall, holding onto Fujitora’s arm, he turned to you and asked, “d-do you like doing that a lot?” You giggle and nod, “but since I’ve met you, I don’t feel the need for things like this anymore. I’ve even stopped looking at my dirty mags.” He blushed and cleared his throat, “i-is there any reason behind that?” You again nod and kiss his cheek, “you’re all I need. You’re my dirty mag and I can look at you and your sexy body all I want,” you whisper seductively in his ear. Your voice ran a shiver down his spine and caused him to again become erect and excited, “I-I see..” You grin and reach down, noticing it right away, “looks like we’re gonna be up all night tonight,” you purr, rubbing your hand over his knob roughly. “P-please _____, someone might be watching,” he whispered nervously. “Let them watch, I want them to see who I belong to.”


End file.
